Love Strange love
by Tety Potter-Malfoy
Summary: [DMHP][SLASH]Na véspera de completar a maior idade, Harry recebe a incumbência de cuidar de três crianças. No dia seguinte descobre que Draco está do lado do bem. Confusões e aventuras prometem ser o tema do sétimo e ultimo ano em Hog!
1. Novidade em dose tripla!

**Nota Da Autora: **

**Autora:** Tety Potter-Malfoy (always and forever D/H!)

**Rate:** K

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens são da tia JK, se fosse meu, provavelmente o Harry desenvolveria um amor sublime pelo Draco e vice-versa. Hunf, mais a vida não é perfeita e eu me contento em pegar emprestado... por enquanto! (ahauhhuahua)

**Resumo: **Na véspera de completar a maior idade, Harry recebe a incumbência de cuidar de três crianças. No dia seguinte descobre que Draco está do lado do bem. Confusões e aventuras prometem ser o tema do sétimo e ultimo ano em Hog!

**Recado:** SLASH! S-L-A-S-H! Entendeu? Não gosta? Ctrl W e "Have a nice day!"

**Pares:** Draco/Harry; Rony/Hermione

**Betagem:** Sem nenhuma por enquanto, mais aceito inscrições!

-------------------------------------------DMHP---------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 1: Novidade em dose tripla! **

Harry estava largado numa poltrona na casa dos Dursley's. Mais uma vez repassando mentalmente alguns acontecimentos passados. Havia terminado o sexto ano e completaria a maior idade bruxa dali no dia seguinte, e suas malas já haviam sido antecipadamente arrumadas no seu quarto.

Voldemort de vez em quando mostrava seu poder destruindo alguma coisa, mais parece que estava um pouco mais quieto. Provavelmente armando sua vitória meticulosamente.

As coisas na casa dos seus tios andavam tediosas. Eles partiram pra fase de "fingir que o Harry não existe" de modo que o garoto passou a conversar periodicamente com Edwiges, pra não esquecer do som da própria voz.

Durante as férias ele havia crescido mais alguns centímetros, e, apesar de ainda ser um pouco menos que o Rony, estava bastante satisfeito. Seis anos de quadribol e arrumação de casa lhe renderam uma massa muscular considerável. Os olhos continuavam verdes, mais ele finalmente tomou vergonha na casa e trocou os óculos por lentes, de forma que o verde era mais vivo e expressivo. Seu cabelo não tinha jeito. Continuava preto e rebelde, mais ele já não se importava.

Encarava a televisão, mais não via realmente o que estava passando. Á alguns minutos atrás havia recebido um bilhete escrito pelo próprio Dumbledore pra que o esperasse pra tratar de um assunto urgente e de ultima hora. O moreno estava mais do que nervoso, rezando pra não ter sido um ataque em massa ou alguma morte.

Sempre que recebia noticias assim, sentia uma pontada de culpa no peito.

Tio Valter estava no sofá contrario ao garoto, assistindo o noticiário e lançando olhar de desgosto, vez ou outra. Duda estava, acredite se quiser, na cozinha. Grande novidade! A partir do momento em que conseguiu emagrecer uns dois quilos, tia Petúnia reclamou que ele estava "pele e osso", e liberou-lhe alguns chocolates e doces diários. A mulher estava limpando algum cômodo da casa, ou espiando a janela, vez ou outra.

Harry lançava olhares nervosos pra lareira, imaginando se o diretor chegaria por lá. Até que ouviu a companhia e seu coração acelerou. Levantou de um salto, e andou rapidamente até a porta. Logo que a abriu, pode visualizar a forma imperativa do diretor, que não havia mudado muita coisa.

Dumbledore deu um sorriso simpático e ao perceber que Harry estava mais pálido que o normal disse:

-Olá Harry! Não se preocupe, o teor do assunto não se refere á ataques ou coisa do gênero, apesar de possuir grande importância! Será que poderíamos entrar?

O moreno se assustou com sua falta de tato e logo abriu a porta cumprimentando cordialmente o diretor. Logo sua testa enrugou, e ele fez uma cara de desentendido quando o diretor deu um passo pro lado e deixou três rostos assustados a mostra. Eram três crianças de no máximo três anos. Dois meninos e uma menina.

Os três eram idênticos, apesar da diferença de sexo. Os meninos tinham cabelo liso preto e olhos da mesma cor. Trajavam calça jeans e uma blusa branca normal e, cada um tinha uma mochila nas costas. Um deles olhava ao redor, curioso e o outro encarava Harry e o professor Dumbledore. A menina tinha longos cabelos pretos até a metade das costas e segurava uma boneca bem apertada. Também estava olhando pro Harry. Apesar de assustados, o moreno pode perceber que os dois meninos estavam um de cada lado da irmã, protetoramente.

-Será que poderíamos conversar na sala Harry? E assim poderei lhe explicar tudo.

Quando o rapaz ia responder, tio Valter apareceu reclamando:

-Quem era na porta muleq... O que você está fazendo aqui?

Disse o gordão virando-se pra Dumbledore com as faces raivosas. Harry observou as crianças se encolherem e se aproximarem mais uma das outras.

-Boa noite Sr. Dursley. Acredito que se lembra de mim pela recepção entusiasmada. Infelizmente eu adoraria ficar pra conversar sobre fatos cotidianos apreciando sua companhia, mais essa noite eu tenho um assunto urgente a tratar com o Harry aqui, agradeço somente sua boa vontade de nos deixar abusar de sua sala por alguns momentos.

Harry teve que morder a parte de dentro da bochecha ao ver a cara do seu tio ao identificar a ironia na fala do diretor. O trouxa o olhou com raiva mais se negou a responder algo. Logo Petúnia surgiu e ficou pálida quando identificou Dumbledore. O diretor sorriu bondosamente.

-Petúnia querida, estou sem muito tempo pra explicar novamente. Logo falarei com vocês mais primeiro: Harry, me acompanhe até a sala. Venham crianças.

Sem mais delongas e interrupções, o garoto fez o que lhe foi mandado, ainda imaginando o porquê da presença inusitada dos quatro ali. Quando estavam devidamente acomodados, o diretor olhou diretamente nos olhos verdes, e começou a falar com sua voz calma:

- Harry, eu gostaria de lhe apresentar, esses são Michael, David e Sophia. O assunto que eu vim falar trata diretamente deles. Bem, hoje pela manhã Lupin estava na Ordem e foi ele que atendeu a porta. Essas três adoráveis crianças estavam paradas com apenas essa carta na mão.

Entendendo menos ainda, Harry pegou a carta que Dumbledore lhe estendia e começou a ler.

_Sirius,_

_Tenho certeza que você se lembra de mim, afinal, apesar de ter sido um garanhão eu fui a mulher que consegui te prender por mais tempo. Ângela Marquês, lembrou? Pois bem, quando você terminou comigo depois de nos formamos pra cada um seguir seu rumo, eu me mudei pra longe, afinal, ainda te amava. Então, teve aquela noite faz dois anos, na qual eu vim a negócios e nos encontramos num barzinho. Você acabou me contando sua trágica prisão e, bem... você lembra onde fomos parar! No dia seguinte eu voltei pra minha casa e você... bem, voltou pra casa que herdou dos seus pais, imagino._

_Meses depois eu descobri estar grávida. Apesar de tudo que pode estar pensando, digo que o motivo que me levou a esconder seus filhos de você, foi pra você poder curtir sua vida e sua liberdade, e não ficar preso á crianças._

_Não me arrependo do que fiz, pois te conhecendo, sei que foi exatamente o que fez e continua fazendo. Eu iria ficar vivendo a minha vida e te deixaria pra sempre... Se não ficasse doente._

_Faz alguns meses que eu descobrir possuir uma doença terminal, mais ela se infestou muito mais rápido do que eu pretendia. Fui aos melhores médicos e agora só me resta alguns dias de vida._

_Sinto tanto por ter que jogar essa responsabilidade em cima de você, mais eu não tenho alternativa. Deve se lembrar que eu não tenho família, por isso espero que cuide bem dos nossos filhos, e não esqueça de dizer que eu os amo, e amarei por toda a eternidade. Obrigada pelos meses maravilhosos que você me proporcionou._

_Adeus._

_OBS: Os documentos deles estão na mochila de David. Saquei o pouco de dinheiro que eu tinha pra mandá-los até você._

Harry engoliu em seco varias vezes e encarou Dumbledore que o observava atentamente, e depois se voltou pras crianças. Elas realmente se pareciam com Sirius, ele não sabia como não tinha reconhecido antes. Deu um sorriso sincero pra eles e voltou-se pro diretor.

- A mãe deles aparentemente não sabe que...

-Não.

O moreno afirmou com a cabeça e logo depois perguntou:

-Então diretor, com quem elas vão ficar?

Dumbledore respirou algumas vezes antes de responder calmamente.

-Bem Harry, como você ficou com toda a herança de Sirius e como completa a maior idade amanha, eu fiquei me perguntando se você se incomodaria muito de cuidar deles por enquanto. Eu poderia certamente pedir a qualquer um – apressou-se a dizer, vendo o garoto arregalar os olhos – porem, ninguém sabe melhor o que eles estão passando do que você, além do que, todos os membros da ordem estão em missões. Lógico que você terá ajuda quando quiser e quando precisar. É somente temporal. Eu realmente odiaria ver os filhos do seu padrinho num orfanato, você é o único que tem o direito de ficar com eles. Pelo menos por enquanto.

O garoto abriu e fechou a boca varias vezes, o que deve ter tido um efeito engraçado vendo que as crianças disfarçavam sorrisos.

-Mais... Mais... Mais diretor, e Hogwarts? E o sétimo ano?

Dumbledore balançou a cabeça e disse:

-Temos um mês até lá Harry, acredito que possamos resolver isso em tempo. Amanhã você irá pra Sede da Ordem, certo? Porem eu ainda tenho uma viajem pra fazer, então, se você aceitar, os meninos dormiriam aqui e vocês iriam juntos por chave de portal amanhã cedo.

O garoto ficou um pouco temeroso, afinal, nunca havia cuidado de crianças. Mais acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça, lembrando de quem eles eram filhos. Realmente achava que não teria como negar aquele pedido, ou sua consciência não o deixaria dormir.

Dumbledore sorriu abertamente e se levantou:

-Ótimo, agora eu vou ali dar uma palavrinha com seus tios e volto aqui pra acertar a dormida.

Quando o diretor saiu ficou um pesado clima silencioso, então Harry decidiu que era o mais velho ali, e intimamente, queria ter algum contato com os filhos de um homem que ele admirou tanto.

Sorriu e disse:

-Olá! Desculpem-me não ter me apresentado antes, me chamo Harry.

- Michael, David e Sophia!

Disse o próprio Michael apontando pra cada um enquanto falava. O moreno sorriu e confirmou com a cabeça. Logo David o olhou e disse:

-Então... você que vai ficar com agente?

-Parece que sim.

-Você conheceu o papai? – Voltou a perguntar o David.

-Ele era meu padrinho. Mais eu só o conheci há pouco tempo.

Os três o encararam e Harry sorriu, antes que pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, o diretor voltou à sala e disse:

- Harry, já avisei aos seus tios que os garotos vão ficar por uma noite. Tomei a liberdade de ir até seu quarto e providenciei o aumento da sua cama. A chave de portal será esse medalhão, ela irá ativar ás onze da manhã. Eu tenho que ir agora que já estou atrasado.

Despediu-se dos quatro, entregando o medalhão pro moreno, e desapareceu com um rodopio.

-------------------------------------------HPDM--------------------------------------

PARA TUDO!

Ahaauhauhuhauhauhhuauha

Sim! Mais uma fic!

Meus pêsames pra quem esta esperando mais um cap da Pensão ou de 12 é demais, porém eu não consegui me reprimir.

EU juro que estava fazendo o cap da Pensão, mais me deu um branco total, e eu tive que mudar um pouco os ares... tanto que já **tenho uns 3 ou quatro capítulos dessa fic pronto**!

Mais não posto até ter um número de reviews decente!

O gostoso, fofo e tudo de bom do Malfoy aparece no próximo capitulo!

**Tenho planos pra postar ele na próxima sexta, mais se vocês forem bonzinhos, posto antes!**

Beijokas!


	2. Convivência

**Nota Da Autora: **

**Autora:** Tety Potter-Malfoy (always and forever D/H!)

**Rate:** K

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens são da tia JK, se fosse meu, provavelmente o Harry desenvolveria um amor sublime pelo Draco e vice-versa. Hunf, mais a vida não é perfeita e eu me contento em pegar emprestado... por enquanto! (ahauhhuahua)

**Resumo: **Na véspera de completar a maior idade, Harry recebe a incumbência de cuidar de três crianças. No dia seguinte descobre que Draco está do lado do bem. Confusões e aventuras prometem ser o tema do sétimo e ultimo ano em Hogwarts!

**Recado:** SLASH! S-L-A-S-H! Entendeu? Não gosta? Ctrl W e "Have a nice day!"

**Pares:** Draco/Harry; Rony/Hermione

**Betagem:** Sem nenhuma por enquanto, mais aceito inscrições!

-------------------------------------------DMHP------------------------------------------

**Capitulo 2: Convivência **

Despediu-se dos quatro, entregando o medalhão pro moreno, e desapareceu com um rodopio.

Vendo que os três ainda o encaravam, o garoto perguntou:

-Vamos pro quarto? Acho que já era pra estarem na cama.

Falou isso um pouco indeciso, mais as crianças logo se levantaram prontas pra segui-lo. Quando chegaram ao quarto Harry logo pode ver que Dumbledore havia transformado sua pequena cama numa majestosa, que cabia tranquilamente uns quatro adultos. Desconfiou que ele também houvesse aumentado o quarto, pois no antigo não caberia nada daquilo.

Viu os três pararem no meio do quarto, ainda meio deslocados, então ele sentou na cama e disse:

-Fiquem a vontade! Pode colocar suas coisas naquela cadeira ali. Vocês já tomaram banho? Estão com fome?

-Estamos com a mesma roupa desde ontem, quando fomos pra estação. O velho bonzinho andou com agente o dia inteiro.

-Então peguem suas coisas que eu vou mostrar o banheiro. Precisam de ajuda?

Os três o encararam como se ele fosse demente.

-Agente nunca tomou banho sozinhos.

Harry quase bateu em si mesmo, eles tinham três anos de idade, afinal! Então apenas concordou com a cabeça e disse.

-Então peguem seus pijamas e me sigam.

Alguns minutos depois, os quatro se encontravam alojados no boxe. Enquanto passava xampu no cabelo de um dos meninos os outros dois se enxaguavam e passavam sabonete, alternadamente. No fim os três se encontravam cheirosos e arrumados e Harry estava com suas roupas encharcadas.

Deixou os três no seu quarto e foi tomar seu próprio banho. Em pouco tempo estava de volta ao quarto, onde encontrou os três fazendo carinho na Edwiges, que havia voltado de sua caçada diária.

-Você tem uma bela coruja! – disse Michael entusiasmado.

E então, pela primeira vez, Harry ouviu a voz da menina. Não era enjoada como ele imaginava, era doce e tímida:

-Qual o nome dela?

-Edwiges. – disse ainda admirado. Como eles continuaram distraídos, o moreno perguntou:

-Vocês estão com fome?

Os três afirmaram rapidamente a cabeça e Harry imaginou se o diretor lembrou de dar comida a eles. Levantou e os mandou seguir de volta ao andar de baixo. Encontraram tia Petúnia indo dormir. Ela torceu o nariz em desgosto e perguntou:

-Onde você pensa que vai moleque?

- Dar alguma coisa pra eles comerem, tia Petúnia.

Olhou pra ela quase desafiando a lhe negar, mais em vez de fazê-lo ela entortou o nariz mais ainda e disse:

-Quero minha cozinha impecável!

E subiu as escadas resmungando. Harry continuou o caminho imbatível mais percebeu que as crianças voltaram a se sentirem deslocadas e caladas, como se não quisessem atrapalhar.

Harry tirou o leite da geladeira, colocando quatro copos na mesa, e pegou um pacote de bolachas. Logo depois ajudou cada um dos três a se sentarem e distribuiu o leite nos copos. Enquanto comia ele disse:

-Olhem, não se preocupem com minha tia não. Ela é assim mesmo, principalmente de algo que se relaciona a mim. O problema não é vocês, sou eu.

-Nós realmente não queremos dar trabalho. Sabemos que somos crianças sapecas, mais não queremos ser separados num orfanato!

Harry sorriu carinhosamente e disse com sinceridade:

-Eu nunca deixaria isso acontecer com vocês.

A garotinha o olhou e disse:

-Verdade?

Como Harry afirmou com a cabeça ela deu um salto do banco e o abraçou pela cintura, dizendo um "obrigada Harry!". O moreno sorriu, sentindo que realmente fez a coisa certa. Devia isso ao padrinho e cumpriria com a promessa. Olhou pros meninos e os viu sorrirem felizes pra ele.

Quando terminaram, Harry lavou a louça e limpou as migalhas, levando os três de volta pra cima, onde deitaram na cama. O moreno deixou a janela aberta pra circulação de vento e colocou água e comida pra coruja antes de ir deitar ao lado dos meninos, tendo consciência que era bem tarde pra estarem acordados.

Quando estava finalmente aconchegado, ouviu a voz doce da Sophia soar no aposento um pouco temerosa:

-Harry, como era o papai?

O garoto suspirou, pensando se era inteligente comentar o horário. Mais logo se lembrou da própria infância, e como se sentia infeliz quando seus tios se negavam a falar. Então sorriu.

-Seu pai era definitivamente um maroto. Acho que não há discrição melhor. Ele, o meu pai e mais dois amigos formavam o grupo apelidado de Marotos. Viviam entrando em confusões e brincadeiras. O Sirius sabia como se divertir, apesar de não lidar muito bem com limites. – Disse rindo.

- Ele era divertido?

-Sim, ele era a diversão em pessoa. Eu até tenho um objeto que herdei dos marotos. Um mapa de Hogwarts, quem sabe um dia eu não repasse pra vocês? Nada mais justo...

-Você acha que ele iria gostar de conhecer agente?

- Ele iria se apaixonar por vocês três. O Sirius sempre gostou de crianças, se soubesse que tinha filhos, ficaria muito feliz.

Os três sorriram pro garoto e voltaram a fazer perguntas. Quando era bem tarde, Harry viu que eles queriam saber mais, porem não se agüentavam de sono.

-Escutem, teremos bastante tempo pra falar sobre seu pai e os Marotos, mais acho que já passou da hora de dormimos e amanhã teremos um longo dia. Se quiserem algo de madrugada como água ou ir no banheiro, pode me acordar! Boa noite pequenos.

-Boa Noite Harry!

E logo somente foram ouvidos alguns ressonares.

----------------------------------

Na manhã seguinte, Harry acordou um pouco mais tarde do que estava acostumado. Olhou no relógio e viu que já eram dez horas. Levantou e foi no banheiro, tomar banho e fazer sua higiene. Quando voltou, David havia acordado e olhava ao redor.

-Bom dia!

Sussurrou o moreno. O garotinho logo deu um grande sorriso e levantou da cama dizendo:

-Pensei que você tinha ido embora.

-Sem vocês? Nunca.

O garotinho sorriu novamente, e concordou com a cabeça.

- Se quiser já ir pegando sua roupa pra se vestir, fica mais fácil do que fazer os três juntos.

David concordou novamente e andou até a sua mochila. Pegou uma bermuda jeans e uma camiseta do homem aranha e mostrou pro Harry, orgulhoso.

-É uma camisa realmente bonita! Venha, deixe-me ajuda-lo a se vestir.

Quando amarrava os cadarços do tênis de David, Michael acordou sobressaltado, e logo sorriu pro Harry e pra seu irmão.

-Bom dia Michael, dormiu bem?

O garoto desceu da cama e caminhou até eles.

-Sim, foi ótimo. Obrigada Harry. – logo depois acrescentou com certa timidez – Pode me chamar de Mike.

O moreno sorriu e assentiu, logo depois pediu pra ele ir pegando sua roupa. Quando os dois meninos estavam arrumados, ele deu mais alguns minutos de sono pra Sophia e levou eles até o banheiro pra escovarem os dentes.

Quando voltou, encontrou a menina chorando e abraçando a si mesma. Logo que viu Harry ela se arremessou contra ele, chorando compulsivamente. O garoto ficou em estado de choque, sem sabe realmente o que fazer. Seus instintos fizeram com que ele acariciasse as costas delas sussurrando palavras de consolo. Logo que se acalmou ela disse entre soluços:

-Eu p-pensei q-que ti-tinha fica-cado sozinha.

-Eu nunca vou abandonar você! Nem será separada de seus irmãos, eu prometi, não prometi?

Ela afirmou com a cabeça timidamente, ainda abraçada fortemente ao moreno. Harry, olhou no relógio na sua cabeceira e quando viu que ela havia se acalmado, disse:

-Seus irmãos já estão prontos, só falta você. É melhor corremos porque se não perdemos a hora.

Sophia escolheu um vestido branco com corações desenhados, e Harry a ajudou a vestir. Colocou um tênis nela também, e quando achava que estavam prontos, ela disse:

-Faz uma trança?

Harry a encarou.

-Er... E como exatamente se faz isso?

Os três riram da cara do moreno, e logo Sophia suspirou.

-Deixa pra lá. Eu deixo ele solto mesmo.

Harry sorriu agradecido e eles desceram pra cozinha, onde a família Dursley estava reunida, no café da manhã de sábado.

Se aproximando a passos firmes, o garoto de olhos verdes começou a falar bem devagar, pra o entendimento de todos:

-Hoje eu completo 17 anos,- Os gêmeos se entreolharam mais não comentaram nada - e pela lei do meu mundo, sou maior de idade. A proteção que Dumbledore lançou sobre a casa termina aqui. Eu só queria agradecer por terem me dado comida e um teto por todos esses anos, apesar de ter sido privado de amor ou atenção. Desejo que realmente sejam felizes. Estou me mudando em alguns minutos. Adeus.

Os Dursley's apenas o encararam, sem coragem pra dizer nada a altura, mais o garoto conseguiu enxergar uma dose de culpa nos olhos da tia.

Levou as crianças de volta pro quarto, onde desfez todas as magias. Diminuiu seu malão e a gaiola de Edwiges e colocou no bolso. Avisou a coruja onde estaria e observou ela alçando vôo. Logo sentou na cama olhando o relógio, faltavam alguns minutos.

Tomou um belo susto quando os três pularam em cima dele no que parecia ser um abraço coletivo. E logo entoaram em quase perfeita sintonia:

-PARABENS HARRY!

O moreno sorriu e retribuiu o abraço, agradecendo. Logo depois ele conferiu se estavam todos segurando bem firme o medalhão. Viu que faltavam poucos minutos, então alertou novamente á eles pra não soltarem, e sentiu o familiar puxão no umbigo que durou apenas meros segundos. Em seguida estavam os quatro em frente a **_Mui e Antiga casa dos Black._**

--------------------------------------HPDM------------------------------------------

Eu sei que eu disse que o Draco lindo, maravilhoso e tudo de bom iria aparecer nesse, mais eu esqueci que desse cap.

Bem, eles precisam se entender, neh? Vou com um pouco mais de calma. Sem stress!

Esse capi num tem nada de mais, porem eu quis mostrar como eles se entenderam. Os trigêmeos vão construir um laço muito forte com Harry, como se fosse um irmão mais velho e tudo mais. To tentando fazer com que não seja de uma hora pra outra.

Anyway, Gostaram? **REVIEWS POR FAVOR!**

Esse capitulo saiu mais cedo por causa das reviews e nem eu tava agüentando mais!

Enjoy...

Beijossss

**Katyna Choovanski:** Taí! Esse capitulo é todinho do Harry como babá! Ahuuhahua.. Que bom que gostou da idéia, espero não decepcionar!

**Monique:** Gostou dos pirralhos? Hauuaha... eu tbm! E eles ficam tão fofos... e pestes:D Valeu pelo comentário! Beijos

**thais Weasley Malfoy:** Pedido desesperado mesmo:D Mais valeu apena! Taí um cap antes do tempo! O que achou? Beijokas

**jeniffer malfoy:** Valeu pela review! Que bom que gostou da fic! Comenta esse cap! Beijos!

**Isabelle Malfoy:** Eu também fiquei surpreendida quando não vi filhinhos do Sirius como herdeiros! Rs, mais que bom que gostou da idéia! Foi mal o Malfoy não aparecer, mais eu prometo que na próxima ela dá as caras.

**Matt. M. P: **Realmente, a palavra que mais define o Sirius eh: **fodastico!** Ahuahuhauhua. Eles tem 3 anos de idade... no primeiro cap, eu disse que eles tinha no maximo três! Mais nesse eu afirmo que eles tem essa idade. Ainda tava em duvida, mais não posso manipular as datas. Se ele esteve com a mulher um pouco depois que foi libertado, digamos, no quarto ano de Harry, e morreu no quinto, como o Harry vai pro sétimo, eles tem nessa faixa etária mesmo. Então.. O que achou do capitulo? Beijokas

**Miyu Amamyia:** Huhauhahuhua! Sim sim! Golpe baixo:D Eles são fofos, não são? Logo logo a parte "Sirius" deles aparece... huauhhuahua...


	3. Mais Novidades!

**Nota Da Autora: **

**Autora:** _Tety Potter-Malfoy_ (always and forever D/H!)

**Rate:** K

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens são da tia JK, se fosse meu, provavelmente o Harry desenvolveria um amor sublime pelo Draco e vice-versa. Hunf, mais a vida não é perfeita e eu me contento em pegar emprestado... por enquanto! (ahauhhuahua)

**Resumo: **Na véspera de completar a maior idade, Harry recebe a incumbência de cuidar de três crianças. No dia seguinte descobre que Draco está do lado do bem. Confusões e aventuras prometem ser o tema do sétimo e ultimo ano em Hog!

**Recado:** SLASH! S-L-A-S-H! Entendeu? Não gosta? Ctrl W e "Have a nice day!"

**Pares:** Draco/Harry; Rony/Hermione

**Betagem:** Sem nenhuma por enquanto, mais aceito inscrições!

----------------------------------------HPDM--------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 3: Mais novidades**!

Por fora ela já tinha a aparência assustadora. Os gêmeos se lembraram do dia anterior quando estiveram ali, e ficaram ainda mais assustados.

-De quem é essa casa, Harry?

A voz de David saiu incerta. O moreno suspirou:

- Era do seu pai e ele deu pra mim. Mais agora acho que pertence a vocês também.

Eles fizeram uma careta, como se não fizessem a mínima questão de ter uma casa assombrada. Harry apenas riu e caminhou com os três até a porta, batendo duas vezes no mármore.

Não demorou muito pro Lupin abrir e sorrir, dando espaço pros quatro passarem.

-Harry! Parabéns! Maior idade é? Uau, como os anos passam rápido! – Disse o lobisomem, abraçando o garoto. Logo ele se abaixou pra falar com os outros três. – Olá garotada, como estão?

Os três sorriram ainda meio incertos e se aproximaram instintivamente, pra perto de Harry. Lupin se surpreendeu ao ver o quanto já estavam familiarizados, mais difarçou, sabendo que o moreno não tinha a mínima idéia disso.

-Venham! Molly preparou um belo café da manhã e Rony e Hermione estavam doidos pra ver você.

Harry sorriu e acenou. Quando fez menção de acompanhá-lo, Sophia puxou sua calça, chamando a atenção. Ela estava consideravelmente pálida e tremia vez ou outra, observando ao redor com os olhos mais abertos que o normal. O moreno se abaixou preocupado e ela logo disse:

-Eu não gosto dessa casa!

Harry a pegou no colo em sinal de conforto, e caminhou pra cozinha junto com os meninos enquanto sussurrava pra ela, com sinceridade:

-Eu também não.

Quando chegou a cozinha, deu uma breve olhada pra captar que continuava do mesmo jeito até Hermione saltar em sua direção tentando abraçá-lo com ele carregando Sophia.

-Harry! Feliz Aniversário!

-Valeu Mione.

Logo ela se afastou sorrindo e Rony se aproximou fazendo a mesma coisa. Depois de ter cumprimentado a Sra. Weasley, ele sentou-se à mesa, colocando Michael e David sentados um de cada lado. Sophia se recusou a sair do seu colo.

Seus amigos cumprimentaram os meninos que retribuíram o sorriso.

-Você vai ficar com eles até quando, Harry?

-Eu não sei. Dumbledore disse que as coisas andam agitadas, mais que acharíamos uma solução antes da nossa ida pra Hogwarts.

-Por falar no diretor, ele disse que surgiu mais um assunto de extrema importância, e no final da tarde passaria aqui pra falar com você Harry.

O moreno suspirou, imaginando se dessa vez seria algo trágico. Mais não pode deixar de rir junto com os demais quando Rony comentou:

-Espero que ele não esteja pensando em abrir uma creche aqui.

Logo depois disso, a Sra. Weasley passou distribuindo ovos e salsicha no prato dos demais, e todos ficaram entretidos em seus pratos e em algumas conversar. Harry tinha, alem da sua boca, mais três pra se preocupar. Os meninos já sabiam comer sozinhos, mais erravam a boca constantemente, fazendo uma bagunça que Harry limpava com a varinha, todo o tempo.

Quando terminaram o café, Hermione e o Rony conduziram Harry pro andar de cima, mais logo que disseram que os trigêmeos teriam seu próprio quarto, os garotos se agarraram a Harry e Sophia abraçou seu pescoço quase o estrangulando e já ensaiando o começo de um choro.

Com essa explicita demonstração, ficou resolvido que eles dormiriam com o garoto mesmo. O grifinório aumentou sua cama que agora ocupava boa parte do quarto, e aumentou o guarda roupa, arrumando as suas coisas e as dos meninos com um aceno na varinha.

Olhou avaliativo pra quantidade de roupa que eles tinham, e resolveu que quando fossem ao Beco, compraria algumas mais novas. Desconfiava que a mãe deles não fosse rica e tivesse gastado quase todo o dinheiro em tratamento.

Os seis ficaram quase toda à tarde no quarto. Sophia acabou dormindo, e o trio ficava contando suas férias e as novidades. Mal viram o tempo passar, de forma que se assustaram quando Lupin apareceu no quarto, dizendo que Dumbledore havia chegado pra ver Harry.

O garoto assentiu e afastou delicadamente Sophia dos seus braços. Olhou pros gêmeos que estiveram assistindo a um jogo de quadribol num livro explicativo e agora o olhavam ansiosos, como se esperassem serem chamados pra ir junto.

- Eu vou ver o que o diretor quer, não devo demorar. Fiquem aqui com o Rony e a Hermione e qualquer coisa é só falar com eles.

Piscou um olho e saiu do quarto, deixando dois pares de olhos tristes. Seguiu Lupin até a sala que normalmente eram feitas as reuniões e entrou, depois de anunciar sua presença. Em vez da mesa longa e das varias cadeiras, agora só havia uma lareira e duas poltronas. Uma das quais o diretor estava imponentemente sentado.

-Boa Noite Harry.

-Boa Noite professor. – Retribuiu o cumprimento, indo sentar ao lado do diretor. O garoto tinha a testa franzida, novamente imaginando sobre o que seria tratado na conversa.

-Como foi a noite? Os meninos deram muito trabalho?

Sorrindo carinhosamente ele respondeu – Não, eles são muito bonzinhos.

O mais velho assentiu sorrindo de leve, mais logo sua expressão ficou seria e o garoto teve certeza de que ele iria começar o tópico.

-O assunto de que eu vim tratar, não tem absolutamente nada a ver com os gêmeos. Vou lhe contar tudo e no final, irei pedir um favor. Mais eu quero que você ouça tudo e tome sua decisão sabiamente e utilizando seu lado adulto. – O garoto assentiu ainda mais curioso. – Muito bem. Ontem, a reunião que eu fui foi realizada com Draco Malfoy.

Harry franziu a testa, mais não disse nada, afinal, pode presumir pelo discurso de entrada do diretor que ele teria que esquecer todas as rixas escolares.

- Nessa Guerra, muitos foram obrigados a tomar seu lugar, alguns sem nem ao menos serem perguntados se queriam. Perguntar não é o método de Voldemort como você bem deve saber. Draco ficou insatisfeito de ter que se tornar um Comensal da Morte, e acabou tomando uma decisão que mudou sua vida. Ele veio conversar comigo. Ele mudou de lado, Harry.

"Como seu pai está preso em Azkaban e sua mãe fugiu do país, o outro lado ainda não descobriu a sua traição, mais é questão de tempo."

O diretor suspirou cansado e Harry encarou o fogo. Varias memórias passavam por sua mente, e em nenhuma delas Malfoy deu qualquer vestígio de que lutaria pelo lado do bem. Dumbledore deu um tempo pro garoto digerir, e logo continuou.

-Ele precisa, por enquanto, de um lugar pra ficar até o final das férias. Em Hogwarts, quando as aulas começarem, será mais fácil manter ele sob segurança. Mais eu acho que o melhor lugar pra ele ficar até lá, seria aqui na Ordem, entretanto pra isso eu preciso do seu consentimento,

Harry ainda encarava o fogo, tentando apagar todas as imagens que o lembravam o velho Malfoy. Tentando dar uma segunda chance ao loiro de provar que não era nada daquilo que o Rony e até o próprio Harry viviam xingando.

-Professor, como você pode ter certeza que ele mudou pro nosso lado?

Dumbledore o olhou por um tempo e depois respondeu:

-Ele me deixou usar legilimência Harry. Alem de ter se oferecido pra ficar sobre o Veritaserum. Mais eu gostaria que isso ficasse somente entre nós, Harry.

O garoto assentiu, ignorando a pequena curiosidade e vontade de perguntar o que o diretor havia visto, e disse. – Ele pode vim pra Ordem professor, se você confia nele então eu também tentarei confiar.

-Estou realmente feliz de ver você agindo assim Harry, espero que suas ações sirvam de exemplo pra os que não simpatizam com o Draco. – Harry sabia que ele estava falando do Rony e tentou não rir. Ver seu amigo sendo simpático com o sonserino equivaleria com a Sibila falando que Harry viveria feliz pra sempre. – Se você esperar alguns instantes, eu chamarei o Malfoy. Ele está aguardando a resposta no meu escritório.

Harry concordou e se acomodou melhor na poltrona, observando o diretor jogar um pouco de pó de floo na lareira, mais colocar somente a cabeça. Ouviu enquanto ele chamava o Malfoy e um instante depois, Harry encarava os olhos platinados.

O sonserino também havia crescido durante o verão, ganhando massa muscular e altura. Seus cabelos continuavam lisos e incrivelmente loiros. O nariz ainda era empinado, mais o jeito arrogante havia diminuído drasticamente. Os olhos não eram mais poços de frieza, e agora tinham um certo brilho divertido.

-Malfoy.

Cumprimentou Harry com um aceno de cabeça.

-Potter. – disse com a famosa voz arrastada e um sorriso simpático. O primeiro que o moreno havia visto-o dar. Tentando ignorar a confusão que se formou ao vê-lo, Harry se voltou pro diretor que sorria satisfeito.

-Harry, por que você não mostra um quarto livre pro Draco enquanto eu troco uma palavrinha com o Lupin e com Molly?

O garoto de olhos verdes concordou, fazendo um sinal pro loiro o seguir. Enquanto subiam as escadas passando pelas cabeças de Elfos, Malfoy comentou:

-Você escolheu uma decoração bastante inusitada, Potter.

-Eu não decorei essa casa, veio junto com o pacote na herança. –respondeu sorrindo do espanto do loiro.

Harry mostrou o quarto ao lado do seu que estava vazio e já havia sido limpo pros gêmeos. Draco aumentou suas coisas que estavam no bolso e logo se virou pra Harry, como se perguntasse o que eles fariam agora. O moreno balançou os ombros e disse:

-Já que não tem como evitar, vamos anunciar sua chegada.

Draco sorriu e comentou sarcástico. –Finalmente um pouco de diversão!

Harry abriu a porta do quarto e mal deu um passo já teve três pares de mão nas suas pernas reclamando audivelmente sua demora. Ele pegou Sophia no colo e levou os outros até a cama, sentando. Ia abrir a boca pra explicar a presença de Draco quando o Rony gritou, sobressaltando a todos:

-MALFOY? O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE TÁ FAZENDO AQUI?

Os gêmeos olhavam assustados pro Rony e haviam se encolhido quase grudando em Harry.

-Olá Weasley!

-Rony, será que dava pra você se acalmar e parar de gritar? –disse Harry chamando a atenção do amigo pros três rostinhos que o olhavam amedrontados. Quando o ruivo murmurou umas desculpas, envergonhado, o moreno continuou. – Malfoy vai passar uma temporada aqui na Ordem, até retornarmos pra Hogwarts.

-Mais... mais... ele é um Comensal! Esqueceu disso?

-Ele nunca foi um Rony. –disse Hermione sabiamente. Parece que ela havia entendido o que Dumbledore veio pedir, e pelo tom de voz do moreno, ele havia aceitado. Não seria ela que iria complicar. Logo depois se virou pro loiro. – Olá Malfoy.

O sonserino apenas manuseou a cabeça, admirado que a garota havia entendido tão rapidamente, ou aceitado.

-Vocês enlouqueceram? Esqueceram de todos esses anos?

-Esta na hora de você crescer não acha não, Rony? E vamos pra sua casa que temos que nos arrumar.

Hermione se levantou, puxando Rony pela mão. Parou pra dar um beijo na cabeça de Harry e outro nas crianças e depois saiu puxando um revoltado e ainda surpreso, ruivo pela mão. Draco entrou no quarto com um sorriso divertido e sentou numa das poltronas livres, deixada pelos outros dois.

-Então, já arranjou filhos Potter? Ou já esta fazendo caridade?

O moreno estava a ponto de retrucar quando David o interrompeu perguntando:

-Por que ele te chama de Potter?

O garoto não agüentou e riu. Era uma pergunta tão inocente mais que tinha salvado de uma provável briga com o loiro. Respirou, lembrando que teria que engolir algumas respostas e logo resolveu descontrair um pouco.

-É o meu sobrenome. Todo mundo tem um nome, e um sobrenome que herda da família.

Os três o olhavam com total atenção. Até que o Michael expôs a duvida que parecia ser conjunta:

-Qual é o meu sobrenome?

- Black.

Harry sorriu pros três mais antes que a conversa continuasse, Draco interrompeu soando espantado.

-Você disse Black?

-Sim, são filhos de Sirius.

Dizer que Draco ficou surpreso era apelido. Ele estava pasmado. Franziu a testa.

-Não sabia que Black tinha procriado.

-Ele também não.

Harry tentou sorrir, mais achou que sairia muito forçado, então apenas ficou sereno. Lembrou-se de uma conversa que teve com o padrinho há bastante tempo, enquanto viam a tapeçaria com os familiares e riu.

-Parece que vocês são primos de segundo grau.

Os gêmeos o olharam surpresos, então Michael levantou da cama e foi até Draco.

-Michael Black, muito prazer!

Harry achou que os meninos estavam finalmente se sentindo confortáveis, e a timidez estava passando gradualmente. O que significava que a perda dos pais afetaria muito menos ele do que ao moreno de olhos verdes, que teve que passar onze anos vivendo com os Dursley's.

-Draco Malfoy – disse o loiro com sua voz arrastada e ligeiramente surpresa.

-Você gosta de quadribol, Draco?

O loiro ainda parecia surpreso com o rumo que as coisas haviam levado, mais logo respondeu que gostava sim, e até jogava em Hogwarts, assim como o Harry.

No minuto seguinte, não pergunte ao sonserino como, ele se encontrava no chão (depois de conferir que estava limpo pra sua digníssima bunda), tentando narrar o jogo de quadribol e explica-lo, com Michael e David prestando total atenção e parecendo encantados.

Harry sorriu, admirado com Malfoy sendo gentil. Ele não estava preparado pra descobrir que o sonserino era realmente uma pessoa diferente por trás da mascara de frieza. Pelo menos a guerra teve esse efeito bom. Olhou pra Sophia sentada ao seu lado. Ela parecia levemente entediada, então ele começou:

-E você mocinha? Vai fazer o que?

Ela sorriu por ter a atenção do moreno toda pra si, e logo balançou os ombros. Harry a olhou com um fingido espanto.

-Você não sabe o que quer fazer? Como isso é possível? ... Acho que eu tive uma idéia!- Harry ergueu sua mão direita e olhou pra ela, assustado – Eu acho que forças malignas estão de apoderando da minha mão! AHHH!

No momento seguinte só se ouvia as gargalhadas de Sophia junto com abafados pedidos de socorro. Harry fazia cócegas por toda a extensão da barriga. Ficaram alguns minutos rolando pela cama, até que o moreno parou arfando, e a garotinha tinha o seu cabelo todo bagunçado e as bochechas vermelhas de tanto rir.

Ela olhou pra Harry divertida e logo pulou em cima dele gritando a plenos pulmões:

-VINGANÇAAA!

Quando estavam quase morrendo por falta de ar, Harry e Sophia decidiram dar uma pausa e lembra como era respirar direito. Ambos ficaram largados no enorme colchão durante alguns minutos, recuperando o fôlego.

Quando sentou na cama, percebeu que o jogo de quadribol havia terminado e estava se repetindo. Os três garotos encaravam as imagens em movimento, entediados. Tentando não olhar pra Malfoy quando teve a idéia, Harry disse, olhando pros gêmeos:

-Que tal um jogo de mímica?

Draco levantou uma sobrancelha, e já estava a ponto de fazer uma gracinha quando viu os trigêmeos se animarem e pularem entusiasmados. Dando de ombros o loiro sentou na cama e observou. Michael iria ser o primeiro. Harry sentou na cama com Sophia no seu colo –ela aparentemente adotou como lugar favorito – e colocou David entre ele e Draco.

A brincadeira seguiu engraçada, e Harry quase teve um deslocamento na coluna e parada respiratória quando Draco imitou um coelho. Logicamente ele foi ameaçado até o ultimo fio de cabelo e por varias gerações se aquilo saísse de lá.

Harry ficou encantado com a forma que Malfoy se relacionava com os trigêmeos. Até a Sophia que parecia esta totalmente dependente do moreno, aceitou ir pro colo dele enquanto o outro ia fazer sua interpretação de um pato. Segundo Draco parecia uma galinha. O outro não se incomodou e até riu junto com os meninos ao ouvir o comentário. Reação que surpreendeu o loiro.

Aquele dia realmente estava sendo uma sucessão de surpresas pro moreno. Primeiro fica responsável por três crianças de apenas três anos, depois seu inamistoso colega de escola muda de lado, e ainda acaba mostrando que pode não ser aquilo que Harry vinha pensando dele á seis anos.

Brincaram tanto que não viram a hora passar, logo Lupin entrou no quarto falando que era melhor dar banho nos meninos e descer pra jantar.

Harry caminhou até o armário, escolhendo as roupas dos trigêmeos enquanto Draco ia pro próprio quarto, também tomar banho, e refletir um pouco sobre o que exatamente significou aquela tarde.

Depois de um tempo, já estavam todos prontos. Harry penteou o próprio cabelo, só pra ter certeza de que não faria muita diferença. Pegou a mão de Sophia, enquanto David e Michael caminhavam na frente, conversando animadamente sobre as imitações.

Harry estranhou o silencio na casa, por isso segurou firmemente sua varinha na mão que estava livre. Abriu cautelosamente a porta da cozinha e deu um pulo de susto quando as luzes se acenderam e mostraram uma parcela de pessoas ao redor de um bolo. Todas com chapeuzinho de aniversario, e cantando "parabéns pra você".

-------------------------------------------DMHP-------------------------------------------------

Oláah!

Taí mais um capitulo... O nosso Draco tudo-de-bom Malfoy apareceu!!! \o/ Amem!!!

:D

Eu sei que estou atrasada na atualização das outras fics, e eu to tentando dar um jeito no meu tempo pra posta-las o mais rápido possível. Essa aqui só tem essa freqüência porque os capítulos já estão prontos até certo momento, então é só revisar.

Comentemmm!

Beijoss!

**thais Weasley Malfoy** : Valeu pela review... e o Draco surgiu nesse! o/ Quanto as gêmeos... bem, eles são filhos do Sirius ou não:P Bejo!

**Matt. M. P.: **ahhuahuahuhua, valeu a review! Devo confessor que fiquei tonta com as perguntas! ;D Alguma delas são respondidas nesse cap... a outras... well, não vamos estragar a novela neh? Tem que ler! Auhahuhuahua. To tentando ver se att o 12 é demais, apesar da minha carga horária. Logo logo o terceiro cap aparece... Beijossss

**Srta Potter Malfoy: **Oie! Iai? Demorei muito? Bem, os capis já estam bem encaminhados e eu já tenho mais um dois capítulos prontos, mais tem que ter um suspense pra receber mais reviews! (técnica de marketing! ;D). O Draquinho apareceuuu! o/ Iai? O que achou? Beijosss

**Ma-chan2: **Hhuahuahuahu... realmente... mais eu acho que as travessuras dos pequenos nem vão deixar os cabelos do Harryzito em pé não... considerando que ele também é travesso! Ahuahuhuah... Well... nosso exelentissimo senhor e Deus do Éden, Draco, apareceuu! Gostou? Beijokas!


	4. Herança Mágica

**Love Strange love**

**Nota Da Autora: **

**Autora:** Tety Potter-Malfoy (always and forever D/H!)

**Rate:** K

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens são da tia JK, se fosse meu, provavelmente o Harry desenvolveria um amor sublime pelo Draco e vice-versa. Hunf, mais a vida não é perfeita e eu me contento em pegar emprestado... por enquanto! (ahauhhuahua)

**Resumo: **Na véspera de completar a maior idade, Harry recebe a incumbência de cuidar de três crianças. No dia seguinte descobre que Draco está do lado do bem. Confusões e aventuras prometem ser o tema do sétimo e ultimo ano em Hogwarts!

**Recado:** SLASH! S-L-A-S-H! Entendeu? Não gosta? Ctrl W e "Have a nice day!"

**Pares:** Draco/Harry; Rony/Hermione

**Betagem:** Alexa Black (black.alexa)

**-------------------------------------------DMHP------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo 4: Herança Mágica**

Harry sorriu, era a primeira vez que teria uma festa de aniversario. Desconfiava que era por isso que essa vinha toda incrementada, como se fosse para uma criança, com direito a faixa e bolas de soprar.

Apagou as velas do bolo e logo se ocupou em cumprimentar a todos.

Estavam inclusos todos os Weasley's, inclusive o Gui com a Fleur e seu filho Thomas. Lupin, Tonks, Olho-Tonto, Hermione, Neville que estava namorando a Gina, Dumbledore e a professora Minerva.

Harry estava distribuindo bolo, quando viu Malfoy conversando com Dumbledore. Os olhares se cruzaram e o loiro fez um aceno com a cabeça. Como se fosse um "feliz aniversario". Harry retribuiu, como se fosse um agradecimento.

A festa durou um bom tempo e teve direito a todas as brincadeiras de criança possíveis. Harry participou de todas, animadamente. Afinal, aquela seria sua última chance de fazê-lo, considerando que agora era um bruxo adulto. Não houve nenhuma confusão, graças à santa Hermione que manteve o namorado entretido.

Draco assistia tudo calmamente sentado no sofá. Tinha um copo de cerveja amanteigada numa das mãos. Varias vezes Harry o pegou tendo dificuldades em esconder o divertimento. Ainda mais nas horas que o moreno perdia alguma brincadeira e ia reclamar com o Remus, batendo o pé e fazendo bico. Isso aparentemente divertia muito os trigêmeos e o filho do Gui, que gargalhavam abertamente, mais não tardavam a imitá-lo.

O lobisomem revirava os olhos e comentava com a voz carregada de ironia o quanto Harry era um bom exemplo de atitudes adultas. Quando era quase meia noite, os convidados foram se despedindo, indo para as suas respectivas casas. Harry encerrava a dança da cadeira, saindo pela primeira vez na noite, como campeão. Como comemoração deu a volta da vitória na sala e enfeitiçou vários objetos pra ficarem gritando "Campeão! Campeão!"

Os gêmeos faziam uníssono aos objetos, quando Remus veio falar com o moreno, o puxando pra um canto.

- Harry, Tonks teve um problema com o apartamento e ficará aqui essa noite, porém os únicos quartos que foram detetizados e estão admitindo uma presença humana que irá sair viva, são o seu, o meu e o de Draco. Será que você se incomodaria de colocá-lo com vocês no quarto, para dar mais privacidade a ela?

A adrenalina ainda girava na cabeça de Harry, mais aquilo fez ele parar de sorrir. Olhou com certo temor para o homem. Pensou em uma alternativa e até ponderou em sugerir que Draco dormisse na sala, ou no chão do banheiro, mais estranhamente teve a sensação que ele não aprovaria. Resignado, balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, fazendo Lupin sorrir.

- Obrigado, vou falar com Draco.

O moreno olhou ao redor, e viu que só restavam Rony e Hermione, sentados numa poltrona e discutindo sobre algo provavelmente sem importância, Lupin caminhava até Draco que continuava no sofá. Dumbledore conversava animadamente com Tonks e os trigêmeos ainda pulavam ao som dos objetos. Deu um olhar de relance pro relógio e percebeu que tinha acabado de dar meia noite em ponto.

E foi quando tudo aconteceu.

Harry sentiu sua cabeça doer como se estivessem espremendo seu cérebro, e logo sua magia saiu do controle abrindo varias janelas, gerando um forte vendaval e quebrando alguns objetos. O garoto colocou as duas mãos na cabeça e gritava de dor.

Todos na sala ficaram assustados, Tonks e Lupin tinham a varinha apontada pra Harry mais não sabiam exatamente o que fazer. O único que continuava inabalável era Dumbledore, que somente fazia feitiços não-verbais com as mãos, fechando as janelas e reconstruindo objetos.

O ataque durou cerca de um minuto e foi embora do mesmo jeito bruto que chegou. Os ocupantes arfavam, os trigêmeos choravam assustados e Harry continuava abaixado com as mãos na cabeça, completamente confuso.

Hermione se levantou rapidamente e correu até o Harry pra checar se ele estava bem, juntamente com Rony. Tonks conjurou um copo de água com açúcar para ela mesma, mais acabou dividindo com Remus. Dumbledore terminou de consertar tudo e continuou tranquilamente em pé ao lado da lareira, observando tudo. Draco, por incrível que pareça, caminhou até as crianças e começou a acalmá-las, tentando esconder que ele mesmo ainda tremia de susto.

Quando a Mione se deu por satisfeita, se afastou do moreno deixando ele se levantar, e foi tomar seu próprio copo de água com açúcar. Logo Harry fez a pergunta, direcionada para Dumbledore que continuava calmamente o observando.

-O que exatamente acabou de acontecer?

O diretor sorriu enigmático mais logo disse animado.

-Meus parabéns Harry, você acabou de receber sua herança mágica.

O moreno o olhou em interrogação. Dumbledore sorriu e disse.

-Por que você não coloca os pequenos pra dormirem? Creio que já está na hora. Depois desça pra conversarmos.

Ainda em dúvida o garoto assentiu e caminhou até Malfoy. Os trigêmeos se atiraram nele fazendo seu próprio check-up pra conferir se ele continuava saudável. Os meninos ficaram apertando sua bochecha que ainda estava mais pálida que o normal, e Sophia se agarrou ao seu pescoço não soltando nem sobre decreto.

Carregando Sophia e com os gêmeos se segurando um em cada lado do seu corpo, ele vagarosamente subiu até o quarto. Colou pijama nos três e logo estavam deitados um ao lado do outro. Anda havia um espaço enorme ao lado, o qual Harry ocuparia.

A parte mais difícil foi fazê-los dormirem. Harry teve que contar a história, cantar uma música e por fim fazer a dança do Boi da Cara Preta. Já estava apelando pra ameaças quando os três pegaram no sono, ou pelo menos tiveram pena dele e fingiram, levando em conta que as pálpebras de Sophia ainda tremiam.

Harry sorriu ternamente, e desceu pra encontrar todos devidamente acomodados, e uma poltrona sobrando. Caminhou até ela e sentou, até se sentir confortável.

Era até engraçado analisar o Harry. Pra quem o conhecia de verdade e tinha a oportunidade de vê-lo no seu dia-a-dia, sabia que se tratava de uma pessoa amável, criança e extremamente ingênua. Mais então surgia um assunto serio, e ele se revestia em coragem e seriedade. Não, Harry Potter não possuía dois lados. A mistura dos lados o fazia ser quem era.

E era isso que mais o tornava fascinante e cativante.

- Primeiro eu quero lhe explicar sobre heranças mágicas, Harry. – Começou Dumbledore e continuou, depois que o moreno assentiu. – Todos os bruxos nascem com uma parcela de magia igual.

"Por isso que conseguem aprender a magia tão cedo. Logicamente uns são melhores do que outros em certas matérias. Mais isso não tem a ver com poder mágico, e sim com suas personalidades."

"Quando um bruxo completa a maior idade, é que ele recebe seus reais poderes, que lhe foram dados pelos seus pais ou por alguma herança familiar, isso já depende do DNA de cada um."

Dumbledore deu uma pausa para tomar um gole de chá, em uma xícara que jazia em sua mão, e também pra dar tempo para o garoto processar tudo aquilo.

- Logo que você recebe esses poderes, você tem que aprender a controlá-lo, e também saber seu limite. Normalmente, ninguém sai do controle quando os recebe, mais fico feliz em lhe comunicar que você é um dos bruxos mais poderosos vivos. Seu pai tem uma descendência, que preferiu deixar escondida e me fez prometer não contar a ninguém, mais agora acho que é o momento de você saber.

"Você é o ultimo herdeiro de Godric Griffindor, Harry."

Um silêncio perplexo tomou conta de todo o aposento. O moreno primeiro conservou uma cara de perplexa incredulidade, porém depois de encarar os olhos do diretor, teve sua boca aberta em puro espanto. Lupin e Tonks tinham expressões preocupadas e também perplexas.

Draco não sabia exatamente o que sentir, e ainda estava incrédulo que tivesse no meio de uma reunião que não tinha nada a ver com ele. Observou o moreno em silêncio, intimamente adorando aquela expressão perplexa. Realçava os olhos verdes e lhe davam o ar infantil já tão característico.

O moreno balançou a cabeça e olhou para Dumbledore, perguntando:

- E o que vai acontecer agora?

- Você terá um treinamento à parte pra dominar todos os dons que vem com sua herança. Temo dizer que os desconheço, mais posso afirmar que serão todos benéficos.

O velho lhe sorriu bondosamente e se levantou da poltrona dizendo.

- Creio que já está bem tarde, e esse foi um dia bastante agitado. Você deveria descansar, Harry. Você também deveria dormir um pouco Draco, foi um dia diferente pra todos. Boa Noite!

E com um aceno na cabeça, Dumbledore entrou na lareira, desaparecendo nas chamas verdes. Draco e Harry logo subiram pro quarto, em silêncio. Remus e Tonks fizeram o mesmo.

A cabeça de Harry estava uma confusão de pensamentos, mais ele logo se acalmou quando entrou no quarto. As crianças tinham esse poder sobre ele. Somente de vê-las bem, ele se sentia aquecido por dentro. E olhe que só tinha um dia com elas. Mais o moreno estava acostumado a se apegar tão rapidamente com as pessoas.

Entrou em silêncio e caminhou até o armário, pegando dois cobertores. Estendeu um para Draco em silêncio, e deitou na cama de casal, ao lado do David. O loiro, depois de encarar um pouco o lençol, surpreso, deitou na cama de solteiro ao lado.

Mais Malfoy demorou bastante pra dormir. Essas últimas noites foram bem agitadas e diferentes. Teria que aprender a ser Draco. Teria que conhecer a si mesmo. Infelizmente já ficou sabendo que tinha um pouco da maldita coragem grifinória, afinal, em que planeta se imaginaria que logo **ele** mudaria de lado?

**-------------------------------------------HPDM------------------------------------------**

**_N/A:_** Sim, eu demorei! MUITO! Eu assumo isso... mais minha vida está muito agitada... infelizmente não é de festas não... eh de dever, trabalhos e provas mesmo!

Só o que eu peço eh paciência! Sinto muito mesmo a demora... Esse capi tava quase pronto. Aumentei mais um pouco... o próximo eu nem comecei a escrever mais vai ser um POV do Draco sobre tudo... previsão de postagem? Só Merlin sabe!

Aos leitores das minhas outras fics, eu estou trabalhando nelas! Paciência meu povo, eu num vou desistir de nenhuma, não!

Beeeeijos e queria agradecer a quem não comentou mais leu! Deixem seus comentários povo! Agradecimentos especiais a minha Beta! Desculpe a demoraaa!

**Black.Alexa:** Minha Beeeeta! . Valeu a review! E desculpe a demora, de novo!

**Srta Potter Malfoy**: Dessa vez não foi o suspense não :D, foi falta de tempo mesmo! Mil desculpas! Espero que tenha gostado desse cap também! Obrigada pela review!

**Thais Weasley Malfoy:** HUAUHAHUAHUHUA, Com certeza o Harry gravou o Draco imitando o coelho na memória pra sempre! Rs... obrigada pela review! E desculpa a demora :D

**Shido Kurokawa:** Taí o resto! Obrigada pela review, elas são sempre bem vindas!

**Matt. M. P.:** ahuuhahuauuha, o Draco ta mudado, não é? Bem, no próximo capítulo varias dessas ações serão interpretáveis... ele vai contar seu ponto de vista sobre tudo... veremos! Obrigada pela review! Eu adoro todas elas! Beijos!


	5. Conhecendo você

**Nota Da Autora: **

**Autora:** Tety Potter-Malfoy

**Rate:** K

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens são da tia JK, se fosse meu, provavelmente o Harry desenvolveria um amor sublime pelo Draco e vice-versa. Hunf, mais a vida não é perfeita e eu me contento em pegar emprestado... por enquanto! (ahauhhuahua)

**Resumo: **Na véspera de completar a maior idade, Harry recebe a incumbência de cuidar de três crianças. No dia seguinte descobre que Draco está do lado do bem. Confusões e aventuras prometem ser o tema do sétimo e ultimo ano em Hogwarts!

**Recado:** SLASH! S-L-A-S-H! Entendeu? Não gosta? Ctrl W e "Have a nice day!"

**Pares:** Draco/Harry; Rony/Hermione

**Betagem:** Black.Alexa

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Conhecendo você**

Draco acordou no meio da madrugada com algo o perturbando. Depois de alguns minutos vagando entre o sono e a consciência, ele percebeu que o que o incomodava eram vozes sussurradas. Virou o rosto pra olhar a cama de casal, e percebeu o abajur ligado, dando visão a silhueta de Harry, que estava apoiado em um dos cotovelos, falando com alguém deitado a seu lado.

-Calma meu anjo, foi só um pesadelo.

-Ma-mais pare-recia t-tão real. E-eu não quero vol-voltar a dormir, Harry.

-Eu vou estar aqui do seu lado, prometo.

A pequena se aconchegou mais pra perto do moreno, enquanto este cantava baixinho, o que parecia ser uma música tranqüilizadora. Draco estava com a testa franzida, tentando se lembrar da ultima vez que alguém havia tratado ele assim após um pesadelo. Ah, é. Nunca.

Disposto a não perder o sono, ele empurrou seus pensamentos e lembranças pro fundo da memória, e se aconchegou no calor da sua confortável cama, dormindo com a melodia da voz de Harry ao fundo. Mal percebeu que sorria.

O loirinho acordou cedo, como sempre, e encontrou apenas os trigêmeos dormindo na cama. Percebeu que havia uma muda de roupa no pé da sua cama e, dando de ombros, ele pegou e foi até o banheiro tomar banho. Enquanto sentia a água quente bater nos seus músculos de forma relaxante, ele deixou sua mente repassar os últimos acontecimentos.

Mudar de lado na guerra, brincar com crianças e com Potty, aniversário do Potty, saber que o Potty é um dos bruxos mais poderosos na atualidade, dormir no mesmo quarto que o Potty, com o Potty cantando uma música de ninar.

É, tinha sido um dia estranho.

E ele, inexplicavelmente, não se sentia mal com tudo aquilo. Pela primeira vez em sua vida ele seguiu seus instintos, e fez o que achava que era certo. Não pra seu pai, não pra o Lorde das Trevas, não pro mundo. Pra ele.

Sorriu sinceramente, feliz com o rumo novo da sua vida. Não que ele fosse mudar radicalmente e sair distribuindo flores, afinal, nem todas as suas ações e falas eram comandados por alguém, apesar de ter mudado vários conceitos seus.

Ele iria conhecer a si mesmo, criar suas opiniões e gostos próprios.

Desligou o chuveiro, e vestiu a roupa, saindo do quarto enquanto secava o cabelo na toalha. Olhou distraidamente pela janela e constatou que garoava. Olhou para as crianças quando viu elas se mexerem.

Sophia se mexeu e bateu o braço na cabeça de Michael, que se moveu e empurrou David que quase caiu no chão, mais conseguiu virar e empurrar Michael que bateu o joelho em Sophia.

Enfim. Depois de alguns minutos, Draco tentava segurar o riso, quando via os três piscarem os olhos, confusos, acordando aos poucos. Assim que a garotinha focou os olhos no quarto, ela olhou ao redor com o cenho franzido, logo localizando o loiro.

-Draco? Cadê o Harry?

-Eu não sei.

Michael abriu os olhos e olhou para a irmã.

-Ele deve 'tá lá em baixo.

Ela acenou com a cabeça, e desceu da cama.

-Você leva a gente, Draco?

Ainda não estava acostumado a ter seu primeiro nome dito tão amigavelmente, o loiro balançou a cabeça, distraído. A pequena menina sorriu abertamente, e caminhou até o armário, pegando um vestido florido e correndo pro banheiro.

Draco sentou na cama, onde os meninos pareciam querer voltar a dormir.

-Hey caras, não vão acordar não?

Eles resmungaram e assim que Malfoy ia voltar a fazê-los se moverem pra descer logo, pois seu estômago estava começando a reclamar, Sophia colocou a cabeça no quarto e perguntou:

-Draco? O que você tá fazendo aí?

O loiro não entendeu a pergunta, e quando ia responder qualquer bobagem ela continuou:

-Eu ainda não consigo me vestir sozinha!

Constrangido, Malfoy levantou e caminhou até ela, ajudando-a com o vestido e até mesmo penteando seus longos cabelos negros. Mais alguns minutos e havia ajudado os meninos na mesma coisa, logo eles poderiam descer.

Sophia segurou firmemente a mão de Draco, e os garotos não se afastavam demais, certamente por medo daquele lugar. Chegaram à cozinha, onde o loiro se deparou com uma cena inédita.

Potter. O menino-que-sobreviveu. O eleito. O salvador da pátria. O herói do século. Um dos bruxos mais poderosos vivos estava cozinhando. Com avental. Com os dizeres: "Todo louco tem um pouco de cozinheiro".(1)

Lupin, que estava sentado lendo o jornal, riu ao ver a cara do loiro, e logo comentou:

-Melhor se acostumar, Malfoy. Harry é nosso cozinheiro. E o melhor, eu diria.

O moreno se virou e sorriu.

-Bom dia.

Sophia correu até ele e o abraçou. Ou pelo menos tentou, mais acabou alcançando apenas sua perna.

-Hey mocinha! Sente-se à mesa com seus irmãos que eu já termino essas panquecas.

Assim que ela obedeceu comportadamente, o moreno colocou as panquecas na mesa, servindo os meninos, depois que cortou em pequenos pedaços. Draco comeu a sua, calado, sem nada a declarar de útil.

Os dias foram passando rapidamente, para os garotos. Malfoy descobriu que não gosta da cor vermelha e que ela, definitivamente, não combinava com ele. Descobriu que não odiava crianças e elas podiam ser agradáveis, em alguns momentos, e certamente imaginativas. Como por exemplo, numa noite estrelada de verão, em que ele estava deitado, agora, em seu próprio quarto, já que Tonks dormiu apenas uma noite na Ordem, e os meninos chegaram saltitantes, com um Harry não menos alegre atrás, e o puxaram para um acampamento improvisado no jardim.

Lógico que ele mandou Potter fazer feitiços repelentes e trazer o máximo de cobertores que conseguiram. Foi uma noite... diferente. A coisa que ele menos fez foi dormir. Primeiro que os trigêmeos ficavam bastante falantes quando presenciavam uma situação nova, comumente imaginada pelo moreno mais velho.

Depois de duas semanas, Draco conhecia profundamente os quatro "companheiros" que tinha. E isso o assustou. Quando se é da sonserina e se pertence a uma família rica e prestigiada, você adota certos comportamentos que não são seus, e espontaneidade é arrancada do vocabulário. Em cinco anos, o loiro podia dizer, com máxima certeza, que não conhecia nenhum dos seus companheiros de quarto. Não saberia dizer seus gostos, ou suas manias, simplesmente porque eles não demonstravam nada. Tudo era muito... mecanizado.

Apenas seguiam regras de conduta. E ao passar alguns dias sobre um teto desconhecido, com pessoas que costumava chamar de inimigos, percebeu o quanto era divertido e atrativo o outro lado da história. Em que as pessoas dizem o que pensam e se mostram em cada gesto.

Não que ele fosse fazer as malas e se mudar pra grifinória. Havia crescido de uma maneira e, estranhamente, aprendeu a gostar da sonserina. Do poder que ele exercia nela, e das conversas de duplo sentido e sem pudores.

Na noite do acampamento, quando os gêmeos caíram no sono de cansaço, com Sophia agarrada em Draco, já que agora ela gostava tanto do loiro como do moreno, Malfoy perguntou a Harry porque ele criava essas invenções malucas se era só transfigurar algo em brinquedo e as crianças se aquietavam. Ele continuou olhando as estrelas e respondeu com um meio sorriso.

-Não sei se você percebeu Malfoy, mais nós cinco temos uma coisa em comum. Somos órfãos de família. Eu aprendi a lidar com isso com o tempo, você já tem a cabeça mais aberta pra aceitar essas tragédias e mudanças de curso da vida. Os meninos ainda não descobriram tudo isso. São acostumados a não ter pai, mais o fato de ter perdido a mãe ainda não os alcançou, e eu não sei que espécie de relacionamento que eles tinham. – deu uma pequena pausa, e logo continuou. – Invento isso para fazer com que eles absorvam coisas boas de sua infância, e saber que não estarão sozinhos no mundo como eu ou você. E também... – deu um sorriso maroto. – Porque eu gosto de me divertir fazendo coisas exóticas, cansei de ser privado disso.

Malfoy ficou observando as estrelas formarem um gato, e absorvendo as palavras. Um longo tempo depois, quando Harry já estava oscilando entre a consciência e a inconsciência, Draco respondeu roucamente:

-Boa resposta.

E logo em seguida passou distraidamente o braço por Sophia, e dormiu fazendo-a de ursinho.

Existiram outros dias, como uma exploração à casa, com Mick e David vestidos de pirata, e Sophia de espiã. Draco havia aceitado uma espada e uns óculos escuros, para fingir ser um captor de magia e inimigos. Harry estava de marinheiro, segurando uma bússola que apontava para o ouro. Os garotos tinham um mapa na mão e tentavam decifrá-lo. Na verdade, por insistência, Lupin havia feito o mapa e escondido algo dentro da mansão, num lugar que, obviamente, não fosse perigoso. E havia colocado alguns obstáculos, pelo bico enorme que Potter fez se ficasse muito fácil.

Acabou que o tesouro era um baú cheio de chocolate e doces, o que não poderia ser melhor. E os obstáculos haviam sido coisas como, um rugido de leão na abertura de certa porta, ou um fantasma de mentira que gritava e rugia. No final do dia eles ficaram rindo, enquanto lembravam os momentos e devoravam as guloseimas do baú.

-Malfoy, não tente mentir, eu vi você ficar pálido quando aquele fantasma gritou!

Acusou o moreno entre risos.

-Ele gritou no meu ouvido Potter! E eu vi o pulo que você deu quando aquela aranha de mentira caiu no seu ombro!

Os gêmeos apenas riam, pois eles foram os que mais se assustaram, gritaram, e brandiram suas espadas, no caso da Sophia, seu laser supersônico.

Depois de lembrar mais momentos e rirem, Harry comentou alto o bastante apenas para Draco ouvir.

-Eu gosto do seu riso.

Mais logo depois corou tão intensamente, ao ver que havia sido ouvido, que levantou e foi buscar refrigerante.

Os outros dias tiveram cabra-cega, guerra de travesseiro, campeonato de corrida, esconde-esconde, descer pela escada, que foi transformada em rampa, montado em um travesseiro, teatro, mímica novamente, amarelinha, bolinha de gude.

Enfim. Malfoy ficou horrorizado com a quantidade de brincadeiras trouxas que Potter conhecia. E algumas foram palpites de Lupin, outras, para o seu próprio espanto, ele mesmo lembrou-se de ter ouvido, e descreveu brincadeiras. Mas o loiro não ia mentir dizendo que não se divertiu.

Antes que eles vissem, faltava apenas dois dias para o embarque. Eles já estavam com os novos materiais, pois membros da ordem tinham se disponibilizado a comprar. A trupe de Weasley chegou, fazendo a alegria infantil de Malfoy esfriar, e ele voltar levemente à posição rígida e séria.

Mais agora Harry já o conhecia, e o moreno descobriu que gostava da verdadeira pessoa que Draco era. Este só não queria ver a despedida aos trigêmeos, e o que Dumbledore havia decidido sobre eles.

(To be continue...)

-----------------------------------------------HD-----DH---------------------------------------------

(1)- Acho que vi essa frase num avental da loja Imaginarium. :D

N/A: Sim, eu demorei quase um século, e vocês devem estar de cabelos brancos e barba. Bom... Foi mal. Na verdade, a única coisa que eu posso dizer, é pedir desculpas. As férias acabaram, e eu ainda tive um bloqueio mental. Felizmente descobri o porquê de tudo e escrevi o capi o mais rápido que consegui. Mais ainda tem meu tempo curtéérrimo no pc, e minha vida que mais agitada não poderia estar.

Espero que não tenham esquecido a história, mais se quiserem, podem reler! Ahuauhahua, e mandar mais e mais reviews!

Não sei quando o próximo capitulo aparece, porque tenho que ver as outras fics, mais prometo que não demora... muito. Paciência meu povo! Como eu disse... Não vou abandonar nenhuma delas.

Adoro sinceramente o carinho que, milagrosamente, ainda recebo. Sim, eu sou enrolada e atrapalhada mais, hey! Eu cumpro, tá:D

Bom, reviews por favorrr! E não percam as outras fics. Beijos

Respostas ás reviews:

**Thais Weasley Malfoy:** Desculpe a demora. Espero que tenha gostado do cap. E sim, o Harry aceitou Malfoy no quarto porque, afinal, ele tinha prometido ao Dumby que iria tolerá-lo. Adoro suas reviews! Animam mesmo. Beijos.

**Thais: **Eu tenho uma noção básica da trama, em que vou construindo capítulos em cima. Acho que vai ser grandinha sim, mais não sei dizer quantos capis nem nada. Bom, valeu a review! Beijos

**Scheila Potter Malfoy: **Que bom, que bom, que bommmm! Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado. Messsmo! Sim, o Draquéénho não é um sonho de consumo? E o Harry então:DBeijossss

**Black.Alexa**: Hey beta! Eu tiro as idéias da minha cabeça extremamente infantil e inconseqüente mesmo. Que bom que gosta delas! Gostou da interação? Beijos.

**Cinthya Malfoy:** Acabei demorando um pouquinho, mais vc perdoa:D Coelho oxigenado foi óótimo! Vou ver se arranjo um lugar pra esse apelido. Auhahuhua. Beeeeijos.

**Srta Potter Malfoy:** Já viu que o Harry-eu-sou-desligado-Potter ainda não levou muito a sério esse negócio de herança. Mais quando chegar em Hog eu exploro mais isso. Por enquanto, aflorei o lado Eu-to-de-férias deles. Gostou? Beijosss

**Mêh M.P:** Nunquinha uma review enche o saco, filhote! Elas me fazem sorrir de alegria! Valeu pelo elogio (cora). E eu nem escrevo tãão bem! Hauhauhahua. Anyway, adorei a review! Beeeeijos e volte sempre!

**Bella Potter Malfoy:** Sim, a vida do Harryzinho vai ser agitada! Auhauhahu. Com a herança e tudo mais. Fico muitissimo feliz por ter comentado e ter gostado! Juro que o próximo capítulo eu capricho mais. Esse saiu na pressa. :D Beijosss.

**Lais Mayara:** Sim, eu demorei um pouquinho, mais prometo me esforçar pra sair mais rápido. Que bom que gostou, obrigadinha pela review. Kissus.

**Lis Martin:** Atualizeei! Valeu a review! Adoro recebê-las! Beeeeeijos

**Isaa:** Acho que eu já respondi por email, mais o que custa falar novamente o quannnto eu gosto de receber reviews? Que bom que gostou, me deixa muitissimo feliz. Beijos.

**Yocamurius:** Vou falar mais dos poderes com os capítulos que viram, em que ele terá que lidar com tudo. Espero que tenha paciência de esperar ú.ú. Não vou abandoná-la! Promessaa:D Deixe mais comentários, eu os amo! Beijos.


End file.
